Une Nuit Mouvementée
by Art'Tite
Summary: Sherlock Holmes revient d'un combat, mais dans quel état?


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! Voici un petit One Shot que j'ai réalisé sur Sherlock Holmes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une petite review!

Ah! J'en profite pour vous demander un petit coup de main! Je ne parviens pas à laisser les alinéas à chaque paragraphe, et mes tirets du 6 n'apparaissent pas non plus (que ce soit en copier/coller ou en uploadant le fichier, sachant que j'ai tenté avec Word et Open Office), ou alors ils sont sous forme de puce quand je copie/colle, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez sur ces points afin que je puisse enfin vous servir un OS ou une histoire vraiment bien présentée!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous! Et merci!

* * *

 **Une Nuit Mouvementée**

 _One Shot_

C'est dans la nuit du 26 avril 1887 que je fus contraint de garder les yeux ouverts. Sherlock Holmes était revenu dans un sale état, aussi bien physique que mental. Il n'était plus le même homme. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui s'était passé, et je ne lui demanderais sans doute jamais. Il en allait de sa vie privée après tout. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tenter d'appliquer ses méthodes. Son arcade droite était explosée, et le sang coulait abondamment, son nez était également cassé, et ses pommettes salement amochées, en prenant soin d'écouter sa respiration, je me rendais compte que certaines de ses côtes devaient être cassées, puis lorsque je lui retirais son manteau, je remarquais qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se vêtir convenablement, et j'observais les hématomes proéminents sur ses côtes. En tâtonnant je pouvais percevoir trois côtes cassées, et deux fêlées. Il avait plusieurs fractures aux mains, notamment aux phalanges proximales ainsi que médianes de son index et de son majeur gauche. Je ne compris pas exactement, puisque Holmes est droitier, et que lors de ses combats de boxe, il utilise très peu son gauche. Lorsque j'examinais son droit, je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence de l'utilisation de son gauche, on lui avait cassé le coude droit, ainsi que déboîté sa clavicule. Holmes s'était frotté à beaucoup plus fort que lui, et qui vraisemblablement connaissait ses techniques de combat. Un frisson parcouru mon dos.

Holmes posa son regard vitreux et affaibli sur moi. Je n'avais pas encore vu pareille détresse chez le détective. Il avait pour habitude de se montrer infaillible, imbattable, pourtant cette nuit là, une part d'humanité vivait dans ses veines. Il bronchait, il ne voulait pas que je le touche. Certes il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, mais en tant que médecin, qui plus est chirurgien, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le laisser agoniser ainsi dans notre salon. Il était dans un état pitoyable et quand je lui demandais pourquoi l'avait-il fait, il me répondit:

"Afin de payer le loyer, Watson."

Il était vrai qu'il n'était rémunéré que maigrement lors de ses enquêtes. Mais je ne le pensais pas aller se battre illégalement dans le but de payer notre loyer à Mme Hudson. Je me demandais finalement ce que je pouvais bien faire ici, après tout, je n'avais que très peu de clients, donc je ne rapportais presque pas d'argent. Tandis que lui, risquait sa santé physique afin de nous garantir un toit. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, et malheureusement je ne possédais pas ses qualités en matière de déduction et d'observation, je ne pouvais donc pas connaître ses pensées, ni même l'endroit d'où il revenait. Fort heureusement, je suis médecin, et donc capable de le soigner du mieux que je le pouvais, si seulement il me laissait le toucher. On aurait dit une bête sauvage blessée, refusant d'être soignée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je commençais à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il me hurla dessus, je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il valait mieux l'ignorer, tant pis si je lui faisais mal, je devais désinfecter ses blessures.

Je lui posais un bandage autour du torse pour ses côtes, puis ses mains, et je m'attaquais désormais à son visage qui commençait à gonfler. Je lui mis du coton dans les narines afin de stopper le saignement. Je me saisi de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait pur, afin de soigner son arcade et ses pommettes. Il grimaçait fortement, ce qui était normal, le contraire m'aurait étonné et alarmé. Je lui donnais une lampée de whiskey, il en redemanda mais je lui refusais, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit saoul, j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

« Holmes, d'où revenez-vous? Demandais-je.

\- D'un combat.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Un caïd des bas quartiers, beaucoup plus fort que moi visiblement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il le méritait et que je dois m'entraîner,

\- Vous entraînez pour quoi ?

\- Voyons Watson ! Ne faîtes pas l'idiot ! Pour les enquêtes que nous aurons dans les prochains mois ! Me répondit-il, hargneux,

\- Nous sommes des gentlemen, nous n'avons pas besoin de nos poings, Holmes ! Lui rétorquais-je.

\- J'ai vu bien plus de fripouilles prêtent à tuer ici à Londres, que vous n'en avez probablement vu pendant la guerre, Watson.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de rentrer dans un état pareil sans compter que je peux à peine vous toucher ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne si vous refusez d'être touché bon sang ! M'emportais-je . »

Sherlock Holmes se tue. Il me regarda, me jaugeant. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement cette manie qu'il avait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant le détective s'avouant vaincu. Il me laissa enfin le soigner. Il ne bronchait pas, je n'eus en aucun cas le droit à une réflexion venant de sa part. Peut-être avais-je enfin réussi à l'apprivoiser ? Peut-être venait-il de comprendre, que quelqu'un pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Je ne pouvais que supposer, puisque j'étais et je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de deviner ses pensées.

Le reste de la nuit fut plutôt calme, jusqu'à ce que quelques notes de musiques vinrent éveiller l'appartement, il jouait de son stradivarius, une fois de plus à l'aube.


End file.
